


Arrange

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Dinners, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Ava and Sara host a dinner party for their family.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Arrange

"Sara, you don't need to worry about this. I got it. Alright? Just keep the timeline intact. Arranging things is kinda my thing."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go, you goober. Keep the team under wraps so nothing will ruin this."

Sara and Ava had gotten engaged few weeks ago. It wasn't that planned kind where you have the ring ready and a big gesture. It had been just a quiet question one night from Ava and Sara had said yes. So they planned that they'd arrange a little family gathering and let everyone know and something that they could remember back to as the day Ava finally gets to put that ring to Sara's finger. 

Speaking of said ring. Ava should go and get it from the store. They had picked the ring together but Sara didn't want the basic diamond so they had asked if they could have something similar with aquamarines instead. The ring was white gold and had two small stones and between them one slightly bigger stone. It was something pretty simple and both of the women had thought it was perfect. 

They kissed their goodbyes and Sara returned to the Waverider while Ava went to get the ring. They had pretty much planned everything before hand, or Ava had, so all Ava needed to do today was go get some groceries, get a cake from the bakery, get their place cleaned and start preparing the food. Should be easy for her. 

* * *

And it was easy. She was pretty much ready by 5:30 and they had told everyone to arrive by 6 o'clock. Sara arrived slightly before 5:50 and Ava showed there ring to her. 

"Babe, it's perfect."

"I know. You sure you don't want to wear it right away?"

"Yes. We planned this already. Now, the team will be here any minute and I'm sure everyone from Star City plus mom will arrive soon as well. Oh, by the way I think Laurel is bringing Dinah with her so there's should be about 15 of us."

"Couple extra won't be too bad."

The doorbell rang and Ava told Sara to go and let their guests in while she checked the oven. 

After everyone had arrived they gathered everyone to the backyard while they stood on the stairs of the deck. 

"Welcome everyone. I know we asked you all here for just a family dinner but we actually had some bigger news why we did that." Sara spoke that all with a smile on her face then she looked at Ava who continued. 

"Right, about three weeks ago I asked Sara if she'd want to marry me. I already got my answer then, but I wanna do this the proper way." 

Ava turned to Sara.

"Sara, you always remind me that I'm more than those other Avas that factory has created. You gave me a family, something I never actually had, and I love you so much." 

She fished the ring from her pocket and got down to one knee. 

"So Sara Lance, will you marry me?"

Sara just smiled down at her. 

"I've already said yes. But, yes. Of course I'll marry you!"

Ava slipped the ring to Sara's finger and got back up and kissed her. Their family around them said their congratulations. They were happy. This was the right thing to do. Even Sara knew it now. This was the woman for her and even though she never thought herself as the marriage kind, she knew she wanted to marry Ava. 

They told everyone to go get some food and that there was cake for dessert. And they moved back indoors. 

Felicity was the first one to come and corner Sara to see the ring, then came her dad and mom, Lyla, Zari who dragged Charlie with her, Nora and finally Laurel and Dinah. Both women got hugs from some of their guests and they were pretty tired by the time everyone left. They curled up together bed that night both still smiling. 

"Your dad asked me something and I need to ask you one more question today," Ava said. 

"Alright, what do you need to ask?"

"My last name has no meaning for me. It doesn't tie me to anything, it was just something decided for me. So, would you be okay if I take your name after we're married? I know Ava Lance is probably one of the worst names, but at least the name Lance actually would mean family to me."

"Aves, if you want to do that, then you're more than welcome to. Mrs and Mrs Lance. You know? I love the sound of that."

"Yeah. Me too."


End file.
